roadtoeldoradofandomcom-20200213-history
Tzekel-Kan
Tzekel-Kan is the main antagonist of The Road to El Dorado. He is also the High Priest of El Dorado. 'Personality' While a humble servant of the gods, Tzekel-Kan is otherwise very power-hungry, sadistic and bloodthirsty. He is also scheming and manipulative, and even psychotic. In his spare time, he plays with spiders. He is also very charismatic and dignified in manner. Due to his position, he is obligated to perform sacrifices necessary during "The Age of The Jaguar", but he also sees them as a way to get rid of sinful humans. Indeed, he is very mistrusting of himself. He thinks he is similar to pests such as snakes, rats and spiders. He believes that he will be able to kill the citizens better than Chief Tannabok and hopes that the two cheaters will grant him eternal life. (This was a bet made between Tzekel-Kan and the Chief in a deleted prologue). He is also willing to whatever it takes to gain power, as he shows glee in killing his assistant to finish his potion. Tzekel-Kan is very fierce, and that is shown when he raises the monstrous and gigantic jaguar monster to fight Tulio and Miguel. He is first defeated when the balcony supporting him and his monster collapses into the whirlpool believed to lead to Xibalba (the Spirit World). He is defeated again when the entrance to El Dorado is blocked by Tulio and Miguel, which is misinterpreted by the Spanish army to be a sign that there is no El Dorado (or they do not believe anymore that El Dorado is even exist actually, but the entrance is blocked by the broken pillars). And as a punishment, Hernan Cortés has his guards to take him away, presumably to imprison him or sell him as a slave. 'Appearance ' Tzekel-Kan is tall and muscular with jet black hair, which is tied back in a ponytail with a red ribbon. He has brown skin and eyes like the majority of El Dorado natives. He wears a beige loincloth with a yellow stripe connected to a red and yellow striped outer covering by the hips. He also wears a long red poncho with a yellow border which disintegrates later, along with a turquoise necklace. Like most citizens of El Dorado, he wears gold earrings and brown sandals. He also has golden wrist cuffs. His nose is curved so that it integrates into the forehead. He wears a red stripe of paint along the middle of his face, under his eyes, and another thumb-sized spot of paint is situated on his chin. During ceremonies, he wears a half-skull mask with golden teeth and (rather horn-like) feathers. His eyes are unique in that they are almost half-ovals. He appears to be at least in his mid-forties, if not older. He was strong, medium sized muscular can be seen on his body. Beware, even if he was strong look-liked, in his heart, he was evil. Trivia * Tzekel-Kan is one of three characters to (possibly) know of Tulio and Miguel's mortality, the others being Chel and Chief Tannabok. Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Males Category:Villans Category:Antagonists Category:Armand Assante Category:Villains